Countinued Souls: Herro and Relena
by soul of outer space
Summary: This is one of five please R&R. there's a little contest inside and i wrote this after watching Endless Waltz.


Soul of Outer Space

Okay I finally saw Endless Waltz and I have to admit it was good, but I believe that there needs to be a couple of things changed about the ending. 

    1. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO OUR CHARACTERS. Come on do they really expect us to believe that they just forgot about every thing and went back to their normal lives. PLEASE! So here's my challenge for you, the reader, create a story or stories about what happens next starting from where they left off at the movie.
    2. I want to know what happens between Herro and Relena. Witch is the fic that you are about to read. Others that show Quatre, Wufia, Trowa, Dou and all the other characters will come later.

P.s. this is a contest the person who writes the fic that I like the best will win and I will post the winner as soon as I decide. All entries must be e-mailed to me at [Kell63086@aol.com][1] no later then November 30,2000. Good Luck!

Relena finished her speech and looked up at the balcony, she could see the curtains sway in a way as if some one had been standing there moments ago.

"…Herro…"

Relena walked down the street ignoring the flashing of cameras and reporters calling her name out wanting to ask questions. She quickly got into her limousine and started to drive her home.

"It's been a long time Relena, what, maybe a year since we met." Relena jumped and looked over to see the smiling face a young blond man about the same age as herself.

"Quatre you…you scared me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright." She said giving him a hug. "So what brings you out here."

"Well I'm here on business and I decided to check up on things with you and see if you were doing okay."

"I'm fine thank you and it's nice to have some one to talk to."

"What do you mean?"

"All the other people that I talk to always want to talk about politics nothing else." The car came to stop in front of a large building. "I'm sorry Quatre I would really like to talk some more with you but I have to go." She started to get out of the car, he grabbed her arm,

"The how about we go out to dinner to night and catch up…my treat."

"That would be wonderful Quatre, tonight then say around seven…but were?"

"You leave that to me…you just make yourself look nice and meet me here." He smiled at her as she left. He watched her walk into the building and turn around and wave he waved back before pulling out his cell phone and dialing a number.

"It's me…mission accepted."

"So Herro how have you been." Quatre asked as the two walked down the street towards a bar.

"Why did I agree to do this again?" Herro asked.

"One because we haven't seen each other in over a year and two I held you at gunpoint until you agreed." Quatre replied as they entered the bar.

"So how are things going with you and Dorothy?" Herro asked, Quatre gave a fake shutter.

"That bitch scares the crap out of me!" He said Herro gave a chuckle to himself. 'Please don't kill me for saying this' Quatre thought to himself. "Why decided to go out and see other people. So since I'm in town for a week I decided to take Relena out on a date." Herro's head shot up, in his eyes you could see hatred burning a hole into Quatre. He quickly regained his cool and trying to sound casual said,

"Is that so."

"Yeah I'm taking her to this really nice restaurant called Leonard's."

"Really." Herro said trying to sound casual 'YES he fell for it' Quatre thought.

Quatre sat in his room finishing getting ready,

"Dorothy!" He called. Dorothy entered with Dou right be hind her.

"Is every thing ready. The Magnas are at every possible exit? You paid the band before had right Dou?"

"Chill Quatre every thing is going to work out fine." Dorothy said kissing her boyfriend lightly on the lips.

"I hope your right." Quatre said fixing his tie.

"The way your dressed up it looks like you really want to empress this girl." Dou said.

"That's what I'm aiming for." Dou nodded, looking at his watch.

"You better get going I'll meet you there." Dou said as he pushed Quatre out of the room, turning he gave Dorothy a high five.

"This better work Dou and if he falls for Miss Relena you are going to be in a LOT of trouble." Dou gulped and slipped out of the room.

"Wow Relena you look great." Quatre said as he and Relena got into his car.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself." Quatre smiled, as he started the car and began to drive. He looked out his window and saw a man dressed in black walking by the car.

"So how are things going with Dorothy?" Relena asked making him snap back to reality,

"Fine ever since you set us up she's been itching to repay you." Relena smiled.

"It was my pleasure it was obvious that the two of you liked eachother I just gave you a little push."

"Non the less she wants to try and set you and Herro up."

"If only it were that easy." Relena said looking out her window. Quatre took her hand in his.

"Hey don't worry things will wok out." He said and the two smiled at eachother. About ten minutes later they emerged from the car and headed into the restaurant and were immediately seated. Quatre saw that the hooded figure had entered the restaurant, 'part one commence' he thought as they were seated he pulled the chair out for Relena to sit down. She thanked him and sat. They made pleasant conversation for a while until a man came up to Relena and gave her a single rose, she read the note on it,

Relena ~

I hope things work out with you and Herro. You know how stubborn he is sometimes. Just be patient he'll come around.

~ Quatre

She looked up at Quatre,

"Thank you." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. 'Part two finished now on to part three' Quatre listened for the music the plan was that he would pull the seat out for Relena, send her flowers and only, ONLY if Dou sent the signal was he to dance with her. The signal was a certain song that they had chosen it was only to be played if Herro had indeed come to the restaurant. The music started to play, Quatre stood up,

"May I have this dance?" Out of the corner of his eye he saw the hooded figure shift uncomfortably as he had done when Relena had kissed him. Relena smiled and nodded. Quatre led her to the dance floor and began to dance when a deep voice from behind them said,

"Excuse me may I cut in." the stopped and Quatre turned around to see Herro there. Quatre smiled and said of course and moved out of their way. Shyly he rapped his arm around Relena as the two began to dance. The two floated around the room the Magnas that where at every door noticed that they two had come close to one of the doors leading out onto one of the decks Quatre motioned for it to be opened and the two glided out.

The two stopped as soon as they realized they were out side.

"Why did you come back?" she asked him

"Because I care about you." He said pulling her into his arms.

"Really?"

"I was so worried when they kidnapped you, Relena if any thing had happened to you I…I…. I don't know what I would do."

"Don't worry Herro you said that you would always protect me and I believe that."

"So your willing to let me protect you?"

"You always have."

"Will you let me protect you Relena forever until we die?"

"Are your proposing to me, Herro." Herro smiled (okay in Endless Waltz when we saw Herro smile and laugh I don't know about you but it just seemed weird) and got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"Yes oh yes Herro I'll marry you." Herro slipped the ring onto her finger and pulled her into a kiss. Soft clapping could be heard in the background and the two looked over to see Dorothy crying in Quatre's arms and Dou holding a camera and clapping.

"Man every one is going to love seeing this tape."

"You mean this was a set up?!" Relena asked.

"Yep and all the idea of my Quatre." Dorothy said matter a fact. Herro pulled Relena into another passionate kiss. They didn't care that they were set up the important thing now was that they were together.

THE END

   [1]: mailto:Kell63086@aol.com



End file.
